Life At Durmstrang
by Psycho Bloodlust
Summary: Three Potter siblings, Harry, Rosalie and Demetrius. Harry and Rosalie are to go to Hogwarts, but Demetrius isn't allowed yet because he is a few months too young. His solution? Attend Durmstrang.
1. Shopping

There were three of us. Two boys, one girl. I was the youngest brother. My older siblings were Harry and his twin Rosaline. I'm Demetrius. We're the Potter three. Our parents are Lily and James Potter. Or, at least, they're Harry and Rosaline's parents. I was blood adopted, though I'm not supposed to know.

I was found by a wizard in a muggle orphanage when I was three years old. He took me to Dumbledore and he, in turn, gave me to the Potter family. I don't know my real parents but I know I'm a pureblood. The Potters took me for a test to determine what I am. They tried to trace my heritage but neither the spells nor the potions worked. I was just one big mystery. How do I know all this? I can remember everything. Well, not entirely everything. I can't remember my parents.

I didn't look like the other Potter's. The most obvious thing that set me apart was my eyes. One was a light silvery green and the other was a silvery blue. No one knows why my eyes are like that. Another thing that set me apart is that I have a black hair, with a blueish hue. Yes, it is natural. Despite those oddities, and the fact that I can talk to snakes, I was treated just like Rosaline. Harry was treated a bit better than us since he was the chosen one, the amazing boy who lived, the stuck up brother that I have to deal with. He was a few months older than me. Now that you know a bit more about me, on with the story.

Today was Harry and Rosaline's birthday. We were going to Diagon Alley to get their Hogwarts supplies. Unfortunately, I couldn't go the next school year as I wouldn't be eleven at the start of term. I would attend a year at Durmstrang so I can go to Hogwarts as a second year with Harry and Rosaline.

We had just arrived at our main vault in Gringotts. We already went to Harry's trust vault as well as Rosaline's. When our parents are done here we're going to my vault. Our parent's were in their vault while the three of us waited outside. We weren't allowed in the vault until we were seventeen.

Harry walked over to me. "So, little brother, are you going to miss us when you're at Wurmrang?" he asked, messing up the name on purpose.

"It's called Durmstrang, and I won't miss you all that much. I'll miss Rose though." I replied coolly.

"Knock it off Harry. He's twice the wizard you'll ever be." Rosaline told him. Harry tried to tackle her as a joke, but she stepped out of the way and he crashed to the ground.

Instead of getting mad Harry laughed. "Rose, I think you broke him." I stated, grinning. That lasted for a few seconds then we all laughed. Mum and dad came out of the vault as Harry was dusting himself off. Mum raised her eyebrows and shook her head and dad just laughed.

We got to my vault soon after. I was the only one that got out. Griphook, the goblin that was helping us, opened my vault. I stepped in between the small mounds of galleons, going to the very back. I retrieved the small bag hidden in the corner, beneath some knuts. I opened it and sighed in relief. I closed the bag again and tucked it into my robes. I quickly shoved around three thousand galleons into the bottomless money bag I got from my parents.

After we came out of Gringotts we each got an ice cream. Most of the time it was silent. When we were finished, my mum came over to me. "Honey, are you sure you'll be fine? Getting your school supplies all alone? You could always come with us to get Harry and Rosaline's things then-" my mum asked frantically. I laughed slightly.

"Yes mum. I'll be fine. We've been over this. I won't go too far into Knockturn Alley and I'll stay away from the creatures there." I replied, giving her an assuring smile. She hugged me and I heard her whisper something. Probably a protection charm. The rest of the goodbyes were quick. I had until nightfall.

First, I needed a trunk, writing equipment, robes and all the boring stuff. I spent around ten minutes getting those. They weren't anything special, just standard. Well, except the trunk. As soon as I bought it, it locked on to my magical signature so only I can open it. It also had the featherlight charm, enlarging charms and various other protection charms on it. It could also shrink down to any size. All the supplies were in my trunk and it was shrunken in my robes.

Now came the interesting part. Books were to be bought at a shop in Knockturn called 'Dreaded Dark Books'. It had all the required books for Durmstrang first years. The classes were Flora and Fauna, Charms, Magical Combat, Potions and Transfiguration as manditory classes. Other subjects that first years can take is History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Flying (Brooms), Dragons (Taming, Training &amp; Flying) and Dark Arts. My choices were Ancient Runes, Flying (Brooms), Dark Arts and Dragons.

I walked through most of Diagon Alley and finally got to the narrow street leading to Knockturn. I pulled up my hood, walking straight to the book store. When I entered I was greeted by the vampire that owned the store. I pulled down my hood. "Ah, fresh blood. It's been too long since I had the blood of a youth. Who are you, child?" the man asked walking closer.

"I'm Demitrius. I'm here for the first year Durmstrang books, all from this list." I stated, holding out a list of all the required books. "And perhaps I should add a book I've heard about. It's called 'Vampire Hunting for Profit'." The man stood back. "Ah, yes, you're one of those. How will you be paying?" he asked, getting the books. "I'll be paying with blood. You look like you need a good meal. But I'll browse for a while first." I explained. He took all the books to the front for me.

I found books on Occlumency and Legitamency, Vampires, Dragon Care and Dueling. There was another book that seemed interesting. It was titled 'Symbols of Magic". It had various symbols in it, what they meant and their origins. I brought them to the front. The vampire looked slightly surprised at my choice but didn't say anything. I stuck out my wrist for him.

"You aren't afraid that I'll drink you dry, are you?" he asked. "No, because I won't die from blood loss. When my body acknowleges that my blood is getting less, it adapts by making just enough blood to make up for the lost blood. I don't know the full extent of my ability and I'd rather not find out. Now let's get this over with." I stated.

After getting my books I decided to get my wand. There was only one shop in Knockturn that made wands, Moribund's. I walked through the Alley with my head down and my hood up. I finally arrived several stores later. Reaching the door, I saw a faint green glow coming from the small window. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." I whispered to myself. I tapped the window in a pattern, 2-4-1-3. The glow changed to orange. I heard a faint click and the door was now unlocked. Reaching for the door again, I opened it and went in, not noticing the one boy standing outside, watching me.

The inside of the shop was nothing special. It was mostly empty, dark walls making empty rows. There was a counter at the front and a man sat behind it.

"Here for a wand? I'm surprised, few are able to get in. Most of them are creatures or dark wizards, not mere children. And you need a wand to get in, so now I ask, do you have a wand or do you know wandless magic?" The man, Moribund, asked.

"I suppose I have strong enough magic to get in. It wouldn't be the first time." I stated.

"So, a wand, yes? Step this way." He stated. I went to stand near the one wall. "Give me your hand. We need some blood." I held out my hand. He got out his wand and used a cutting charm to make a cut over my palm. I placed my hand on the wall. The wall glowed slightly, then faded. We repeated this with all six walls. "How odd. None of my standard stock will fit you." He stated.

"Then show me your special stock." I stated. He lead me back to the counter.

"These can't be chosen through blood like the others. These are more dangerous and could injure you if you touch them. Hold your hand over each wand, and if you feel a connection pick it up. If it doesn't hurt you, it's your wand." He explained, packing out the wands. I hovered my hand over each wand, feeling nothing until I held my hand over an odd wand. It was made of a dark colored wood. It looked different. It had a skull at the end of the handle and was covered in snake and skull designs. I picked it up and it produced a strong wind carrying whispers of darkness and power.

"How odd." He said softly. "Blackthorn and Thestral tail hair. Powerful. Only other wand with a Thestral tail hair core. Death. You must treat this wand well, or many lives will be wasted. That'll be 20 galleons, 30 if you take a holster." He ended it with thoughts of money. I took my wand and looked at all the holsters. I chose a wrist holster that was black with a dragon design in brilliant gold. I gave Moribund the money. Before leaving, I strapped the holster with my wand to my wrist.

I looked at my list. Basics, check. Books, check. Wand, check. Now all I needed were pets. Yes, pets. I walked through the alley, light already starting to fade. I didn't have much time left. I finally reached the shop, Msaw tare. They sold all tipes of pets here. There weren't a lot of people in there. I went straight to the counter. There was a woman. She didn't look completely human. She looked normal in most aspects, some would even say she's beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and fair skin. Her eyes were a bright gold. The thing that made her stand out was that she had a slight scale imprint on her skin, and something resembling gills at her throat.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase an eagle, preferably one that can deliver mail. Do you have anything like that?" I asked politely.

"Why, yes. We have quite a selection. We have fast and ferocious." She replied, leading me to a large room filled with birds. I looked around for a while, then saw one that stood out. "That's an African Crowned Eagle. They are fast and merciless. Twenty galleons each." She explained, seeing my interest.

I held my one arm out to see if any were interested in leaving. A younger one jumped out, onto my arm. If it weren't for my cloak, it would have hurt. "I'll take this one please. Do you have any dragons or snakes?" I asked. She took me to another room filled with large eggs.

"Dragons are in here. Snakes are in that room." She stated, pointing to the next room. "Dragons are anything from a thousand galleons. Snakes are anything from fifteen galleons." She then walked back out to help anyone else.

I walked through the room, the eagle still on my arm. I walked past eggs of all colors, but none of them stood out. I walked further and saw a strange sight. The one egg, a dark blue one, kept lighting up red. I saw the shadow of a dragon on the inside. It looked like it would hatch in a few days, despite the room's cold temperature. I picked it up. I then walked into the room with snakes.

There were full grown snakes and eggs. I looked mainly at the young snakes. They were easier to tame. I looked around and saw a gold and black one. 'What isss your name?' I asked it.

'I do not have a name. You know the sssserpentssss tongue. Why would you, Ssssspeaker, have an interesssst in a young sssserpent sssssuch asss I?' She asked.

'I am ssssearching for a sssserpent to come with me. I need a trusssssted companion who can alwaysssss be with me. Tell me, young ssserpent, are you interessssted?' I asked. She answered me with a small hiss of excitement and an odd looking nod.

"I see you've found one that interests you. Very few of my customers would talk to serpents. Don't look so shocked, my ancestor was a siren and all sirens could understand snakes. I can understand most of what they say, but I can't talk to them. Now, let's see what you have. The eagle for twenty, the dragon egg for two thousand and the snake for thirty. I'll tell you what, since you were so polite and you can speak to the snake and possibly also the dragon, I'll give them to you for two thousand galleons instead of two thousand and fifty. That is, if you can pay." She stated with a smirk. I took out my money bag.

"Two thousand galleons." I stated. The woman held a bag underneath mine. I tipped mine over and the galleons started pouring out. It took a few minutes but when it was done she looked into the bag, looking at the magic number that confirmed two thousand galleons.

"Who are you?" She asked, passing me an arm protector that came with the bird. It flew up for a few seconds as I put the protector on. It then landed again.

"What would be the fun of that?" I asked, putting the dragon egg down and picking the snake up. I then picked the egg back up and walked out of the store.

I arrived back in Diagon Alley just as the sun fully set. I walked back to the entrance to Diagon, to find a very worried Lily Potter and the rest of my family. "Where have you been?!" She nearly shouted when she saw me. She looked mad.

"Sorry Mum, it took a bit longer than I thought it would. On the bright side, no one found out who I was so they wouldn't ask you about it." I apologized. "And I got a dragon that won't take years to hatch. It ought to hatch a week or two before term starts. I also have a few extra books." I grinned.

"If that dragon burns the house down, it's on your head." Mum stated, shaking her head. "You had better read ahead in dragon care."

"Yes! Thanks Mum! Now, we better get home. My arms are getting tired." I nodded to the bird, who I have yet to name, and the egg. We then used the floo to get home. 


	2. The Journey Starts

The last month before school passed quickly. I read ahead in all my subjects, keeping Dark Arts a secret. My parents didn't know about my choices, other than something with dragons. I also practiced magic as much as I could. Durmstrang didn't restrict the use of magic. That was what I was doing now. I was shooting a jet of ice to the dragon egg. The egg had a few cracks, meaning it would hatch soon. It was taking a bit long. It was ready to hatch, but it didn't. I decided to take a break. Pocketing my wand, I walked to the egg, gently laying my hand on it. I traced the cracks, when I felt it move. The cracks broke open in a jet of icy fire.

Inside, was a silver dragon with piercing blue eyes. It's scales shown brilliantly in the light. "Hey, little guy." I whispered to it, my words coming out in hisses. 'Hello.' I heard a voice in my head.  
"That day in the store, did we bond?" I asked him. Soon after I heard the voice again. 'Yes.'

"Demetri, your portkey is here! It activates just after 11, after Harry and Rosalie have to be on the Hogwarts Express!" My mother called up.  
"Thanks Mum! I'll be down in a minute with my things!" With that said, I used levitation charms to take my trunk downstairs. Emery, my bird, flew down ahead of me. Viper was curled around my arm and my unnamed dragon scampered down behind me. I arrived in the living room moments later.  
"It hatched?" Mother asked, looking at the small dragon.  
"Yea. Still need to think of a name though." I replied. "We need to leave. Don't want Harry and Rose to be late, do we?" I added.  
"You can think of that at the station. We have to apparate. Richie will bring your things. Hold on." Mother informed and advised me. I held on to her arm. I felt the dragon curl around my leg and Emery landed on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar pull. When I opened my eyes, we were on Platform 9 3/4. I heard a 'pop' and looked back to see Richie, one of our house-elves, with my trunk. I looked ahead and saw Father with Harry, Rose and a family of red heads. We walked over to them. I walked to the younger ones while Mother walked to the adults.

"Oi! Look who it is!" Ron called out.  
"I see him. He stands out, you know-"  
"With his strange eyes-"  
"And odd hair." Fred and George, obviously. I greeted all the boys, Percy included. We conversed for a while, when I noticed another member with the adults. I knew all the boys, along with their father and mother. They were the only ones at The Burrow when we visited there. But, this was a girl, probably my age. I walked to the adults, to the girl. I thought back to reading about a proper way to introduce yourself to a girl. It was a way purebloods would use. The girl glanced at me, probably wondering who I was.

When I reached her, I took her hand and brought it to my lips. Afterwords I dropped her and looked directly into her soft brown eyes. I saw a slight pink dust her cheeks. "My name is Demetrius. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I asked in a gentle voice. I heard whispers coming from our parents about how proper I am and how cute it is. I awaited an answer and only got a squeak. Then, I heard a boy's voice from behind me.  
"You shouldn't bother with Weasley's or Potter's." The boy stated. I turned and glared at him. He had white hair, and obviously thought himself better than us.  
"Oh? And why shouldn't I?" I asked. "They are all blood traitors." The boy replied, without blinking. I turned fully. "What makes you think that I'd be any better?"  
"Simple. Two reasons. The way you greeted her made it obvious that you are pure of blood. The second reason, there have been stories floating around about a boy that fits your description. Stories about how you are a threat to those of Knockturn. Not a threat like the Ministry, but a threat in every sense of the word. Someone who is able to conquer most others, provided he retrieves the right education." The boy informed. "Yes, of course. I should have known that my appearance would spark rumors. Now, if I really am such a threat, why would someone like you dare to approach me?" The words barely left my mouth when a man appeared by the boy's side. He looked like an older version of the boy. "You must be this boy's father. Let me tell you now, he's severely lacking in the intellectual department." The next thing I know, the man's cane was pointed at my throat. Only, it was never a cane, it was a well disguised dagger. I didn't even flinch.  
"Who are you to insult my son, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy?" The man sneered. Oh. This was the Malfoy family. That made the man Lucius and the boy Draco.  
"Demetrius Potter. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll take your son and leave." I sneered right back.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Now leave, before Rita gets here. She's coming to see The Boy Who Lived. It wouldn't look good for an influential man such as yourself to be seen threatening the brother of a celebrity, would it?" I added. The man regarded me for a minute more, before stepping back. "Well, Potter, it seems that you raised one son right." Lucius told my father.  
"Three." I started counting down.  
"I'll be watching you." Malfoy stated, looking back down at me.  
"Two."  
"Come, Draco, we'd best be leaving."  
"But Father!"  
"One."  
"Now, Draco." With that, both Malfoy's left.

I turned back to my family and the Weasley's. They were *all* watching me, flabbergasted. "Now, I believe we were still speaking." I said, turning to the youngest red head. "Ginny Weasley." She squeaked. Before I could say anything else, we heard a warning alarm chime from the clock. Five minutes then the train leaves. "My sincerest apologies, but we'll have to cut this a bit short. My siblings ought to get on the train, and I am to prepare for my portkey activation to take me to Durmstrang. I look forward to seeing you again." With that, I brought her hand to my lips again, this time in farewell. Our families were soon a bit separated. After saying goodbye to Harry and Rose, I stood a bit to the side. The boy from before, Draco, smirked at me as he got on the train. I had a feeling that he was going to give Harry and Rose problems during the year.

The Platform emptied rather quickly after the train left. I found Richie again to get my trunk and my portkey. I thanked her and went back to m parents. "Now, are you sure you want to go to Durmstrang this year? You could go to Hogwarts next year." Mother tried.  
"I'm sure. If I stay home, I won't have anything to do, with Harry and Rose away. Besides, I'll be back for the holidays." I assured her. The portkey started glowing. I gave her and Father a hug each, though Father seemed more reluctant to let go. "Good job. With Malfoy and getting accepted. Be careful. Especially in Dark Arts." He whispered in my ear before letting me go. I stared at him. Before I can even ask how he knew, he tapped his nose. For him to know for me to find out. That also meant that Mother didn't know. "Bye. I'll see you soon."

The portkey was about to activate. I made sure I still had Viper, Emery and my dragon close by. My wand was strapped to my arm. I had my trunk. I gave them a small wave as the portkey activated, taking me and all those accompanying me with it.

The Portkey hadn't taken me to Durmstrang. It took me to a dock, where the boat was. There were dozens of kids there already, more appearing every minute. I glanced around. There were boys and girls on all sides. There didn't appear to be more than a hundred, with very few arriving now. 'Something is wrong.' I heard a voice in my head again. I glanced down at my dragon.  
'What do you mean, young one?' I asked, bending down and making my hiss as soft as possible.  
'We aren't at the right place.' He stated.  
'Alright. I'll keep my senses about me. Keep close. Before we go further, however, I want to know what to call you.' I replied, glancing around slightly.  
'Dragomir is fine.' He informed me. I nodded. I glanced up at all the birds flying around. I didn't see Emery. He only appeared in the sky to chase away some birds that started flying low and too close to us for his liking. I felt Viper move, but she settled down quickly.

I turned my attention to the docks when a man cleared his throat. "Good day. As I'm sure you all noticed, you aren't anywhere near Durmstrang castle. Well, first years must take the boat this year, since preparations are still being made in the castle. First, some rules. No talking back to the older students. No harmful magic. No dueling. Now, when I call your name, you are to step forward and onto the boat. There will be an older student that will escort your group to one of the rooms below deck. Step forward Johnah Berikolv, Resani Tremorov..." The list when on and on. The group gradually got smaller.

"Alright, now. Demetrius Potter, Nymphadora Tonks. The headmaster has arranged for a…special welcome for you. Continue to your room.." He called. The girl's names sounded familiar. I had my trunk shrink down. I hid it in my robes. I walked onto the large vessel, the girl following shortly after. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes were rather dark. She looked older than the rest of us. We finally reached the older student that was supposed to take us to our room. Without saying a word to us, he started walking. We had no choice but to follow.

Below deck it was nothing like I imagined it would be. It was warm and it seemed to be fashioned much like the inside of a train would. Well, not completely. The style of the rooms on either side were the same, with the walkway in the middle. It didn't have the same effect, but it put my mind at ease. We reached one room, and the older boy stopped. He turned to us. "This is your room. The headmaster is waiting." He informed. I opened the door and walked in. Dragomir scampered in after me. Emery was outside, to be loaded later.

The inside of the room was simple. There was a small table on the opposite side of the room, two seats on each side of it. There were seats near the door as well, also four in number. Between the sets of seats on the door's side and those on the other side, were small tables. Inside was an older man, probably in his forties. He had a bit of a beard, dark brown hair and dark eyes. I glanced back as I heard the door click shut. "Please, take a seat." The man offered. He sat on one side of the table. I went to sit across from him, in the seat furthest from the door. The girl, Nymphadora, sat next to me. "What's this about, Headmaster? If my memory serves, we haven't broken any rules." I inquired.  
"You really are a well-spoken young man. Now, to answer your question. Well, let's start with you, Mr. Potter. You come from a family aligned with the light. I found it off that you would take Dark Arts as a subject." The man explained slowly.  
"Ah, so that's what this is about. Well, I have found that I know very little about the Dark Arts. How am I supposed to fight against it if I know nothing about it? If I fight against it that is. Now, if you want a further explanation, think of it like this. If someone fires a killing curse at you and you can't avoid it, what would you do? No shields work, so the only logical counter would be to fire one back before the curse reaches you. The two curses collide and you aren't dead." I explained. "Well, you truly aren't what I expected. All our points are valid. Most Aurors wouldn't even think of that as a counter. They'd just be hit with the curse and then we all know what happens next. Just remember, unforgivables aren't taught here unless you prove yourself trustworthy and responsible." At that I nodded. "Now. Mrs. Tonks. It has been brought to my attention that you aren't the same age as the other students. You aren't ten or eleven. You have recently turned twelve, correct?" She nodded. "Why did you decide to come to our esteemed institute? Did you believe that in a year it would get you on par with your peers at Hogwarts?" "Yes." She answered softly.  
"I thought it my duty to inform you that wouldn't be possible. After this year, you should be on par with a second year Hogwarts student, not third year. If you wish to go to Hogwarts next year, you will be admitted as a second year. You might have a few classes with third year students if you show enough promise." He explained. "Do you still wish to attend Durmstrang this year?" The girl gave him another nod. "Good. Mr. Potter, the same is true for you. Now, neither of you are to repeat what we spoke of. Understood?" "Yes, sir. Understood." I confirmed. "Yes, sir." The girl replied. After that the headmaster stood up.  
"Oh, and only you two will be in this room. There isn't another student to fill the extra space." He informed, then walked out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt the girl shift next to me. A minute later, I felt her gaze on me. "It's rude to stare, Nymph-"  
"It's just Tonks!" She nearly yelled.  
"Okay, fine, *Tonks*." I glanced at her. She stood up. "So, a real Potter, huh? Never thought I'd run into one of you here."  
"If it makes you feel better, I'm not like any other Potter." I replied coolly, moving to one of the other seats closer to the door.  
"That's kind of obvious." From this bit of conversation, I could tell that we'd be good friends. 


	3. First Night

The boat ride was rather uneventful. There was a candy cart. I bought something of everything for me and Tonks to share. I still had a few hundred galleons so money wasn't a problem for me.

Tonks was scared when she first met Viper. She grew used to my scaly companion rather quickly. She was also interested in Dragomir. She wanted to take the class about dragons, but couldn't afford an egg and couldn't afford the fees for using the school's dragons. She had history of magic, broom flying and dark arts as her extra subjects.

We discussed Hogwarts for the most part. Turns out she missed the train last year, hence being a year behind. She was also a metamorphmagi, which meant that I wasn't the only one that had an odd ability. She made me laugh all through the ride.

Soon enough, the boat came to a stop. We were once more escorted to our new destination. When we reached open air again, I was astonished. There, sitting atop a small hill, was a castle made of pale stone. All around were mountains, some much further away than others. Behind the castle there towered a particularly high mountain.

"Attention, new students! I want to give you a personal welcome to our esteemed institute. When we proceed into the castle, you will be taken to the Hall. Meals will be served there. There will be an open table for you all to sit. Unlike Hogwarts, we do not believe in sorting and dividing our students. Before you sit, your names will be called. We do this to get everyone slightly more acquainted. For those of you who are interested, our school has three quidditch teams. You can try out for them if you wish. Dragon training takes place on the southeast side at the dragon pens. Flying lessons are on the quidditch pitch in the southwest. Flora and Fauna classes are held in the forest to the northwest. All other classes are held in the castle. You will receive your schedules upon entering the hall." A man, whom I recognized as Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, stated. His voice carried over us with a certain power that I couldn't describe.

"You may now proceed to the hall." After saying that, he apparated away. The older students then started escorting us ahead, to the castle and to our new beginning. Up above us, I heard Emery's call. Instinctively, I rose my left arm. He came swooping in to sit on my arm, landing on the arm protector. "Glad to see you made it." I said, stroking his head. "Take this to my parents to let them know I'm safe." I commanded, holding up rolled up parchment. Immediately, he took it in his beak. I lifted my arm again and he flew off to deliver it.

After Emery was out of sight, I continued walking to the hall. Soon, we neared the castle. In the early evening chill, it felt like it would rain or possibly snow. With the surrounding mountains, snow would make the environment even more beautiful.

I was now thankful for this school's uniform. We weren't allowed to wear the cloaks yet, thus my uniform was merely the dark pants, dragon hide boots, a red coat and a regular shirt I wanted to wear underneath. It kept the chill out. The girls' uniform had a skirt, leggings and the same kind of coat. The uniforms probably had warming charms on them.

We reached the hall rather quickly. We stood outside and, true to what they said, we were called in one by one. We heard the sound of the older students talking, discussing each kid as they entered. It was like they were judging us by our names and how we carry ourselves.

Soon, they called me in. "Demetrius Potter." My name echoed through the hall. All the other students were quiet as I entered. I received my schedule and went to sit down at the table. I heard several whispers from the students. Some were talking about how I didn't belong since I was part of a light affiliated family. Others made comments about the dark lord, most likely trying to phase me.

Soon after I was seated, Tonks entered. She took a seat next to me. "I heard what they said when you came in. They're all a bunch of idiotic bigots." Tonk whispered, careful not to let them hear her.  
"Let them think and say what they want. I'll surpass them all one day because I'm no ordinary wizard." I stated, not bothering to whisper. There were vampires and such at this school, so I knew that they'd be able to hear us even if we whispered.

After everyone was seated, food appeared on the tables. Dinner lasted for over an hour. It was the largest feast I had ever seen. By the time dessert arrived, hardly anyone could eat any more.

After the food disappeared, we were led to our common rooms. First and second years shared a common room but had different dorm rooms. We were shown where our rooms were. Boys and girls were separate, which was understandable. Each student had their own small room, since there weren't many of us.

The rooms were rather plain. There was a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. My trunk was neatly placed on my bed, most likely brought in by the house elves. I opened it and started unpacking. The wardrobe was nearly full. I made a small bed at the bottom of the wardrobe for Viper. In the one empty corner I made a bed much like the other one, but this one for Dragomir while he was still so small and had to remain in my care.

After unpacking all my things, I saw a note on the bed underneath the trunk. 'All students are allowed to leave the school on weekends. Portkeys will be provided.' So, I might be able to visit my parents or go to Diagon Alley on weekends? That would come in handy.

After finishing up, I decided to go to the common room to meet my peers. I headed out. As I entered, I felt several sets of eyes on me. I knew it was because of my family or my looks. Either way I didn't really care.

I scanned the room and, much to my dismay, Tonks was nowhere to be seem. I then opted to sit on one of the empty couches. I looked around the common room. It was rather cozy, with the feeling of home. The couches were soft and deep brown. I couldn't place what it was made of. The floor was a black wood, and felt warm. In fact, the entire room was warm, even though it lacked a fire. The walls were the same dark stone as the rest of the castle, paintings scattered here and there.

I felt a presence next to me. I glanced to the side and saw that a girl had joined me on the couch. She had very light brown hair and extremely fair skin. Her eyes were strange. At first they seemed dark brown, nearly black, but as she glanced at me, they seemed to have a slight crimson shade.

She sat with a book in her hands. I glanced at the title, seeing it was one on dark arts. It was a different one from the one I had to get. Either she was a older student, or she was just very interested in the subject.

"Kira." The girl suddenly stated, a smirk playing at her lips.  
"Demetrius." I replied in the same tone.  
"Seems like people are curious about you. Some even seem afraid." She stated. Her voice was like velvet. It felt as if I would be able to drown in it.  
"I can't imagine why they're afraid. I thought that here they would realize that I'm not like my family." I replied coolly. This made her close her book and focus on me.  
"Oh? Is that so? Well, what makes you different from them? What would make you accept creatures of the night and curses of the darkest origins?" She asked.  
"Simple. I'm not like them. Look at me. Do I even look related to them? Look at my eyes. I know you can sense my magic, see it coursing through my very being, my power evident in my eyes. I know you feel it's dark whispers and promises of an unspeakable demise. Touch my wand and you'll feel the whispers of power, of death. Is that not enough to prove that I am different? Isn't that enough to prove that I myself am a creature that answers to the darkness alone?" I asked back.  
"I suppose it is. Give the others a few days. Not all of them can sense these things. I look forward to seeing your work, Demetrius." I stared at her for a few moments, not fully understanding what she implied.

I saw a blur of pink and knew it had to be Tonks. "Excuse me," I said as I stood. I swiftly walked to my friend, who seemed to be in a panic. She was rambling on and on about something. "Tonks." I said, trying to get her attention. She just continued.  
"It's horrible. I can't stay here. Everything is going to fall apart. I need to get out. I need to find another school that would take me. I need anything except-" Her voice hitched.  
"Anything except what, Tonks? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at me. She looked close to tears.  
"Her. She's here. She can't be here."  
"Who, Tonks? You aren't making any sense."  
"My- my aunt. She's here." 


	4. First Classes

"Your… aunt?" I asked, confused. It must have shown on my face, since Tonks scowled.  
"My aunt. Bellatrix Black. She's teaching Magical Combat." She stated. Her sudden calmness was alarming.  
"Where did you hear that?" I asked, now understanding what she was going on about.  
"A second year was talking about it. I can't do this. I have that class tomorrow morning. I can't go." "Tonks, relax. I have it with you. I won't let anything happen."  
"How can you be so sure? Demetrius, she's a dark witch, one of the worst! How can you protect me from her?"  
"I've threatened Lucius Malfoy and he backed down. I can handle her. Besides, there are plenty of dark witches and wizards in this school. I might just be one of them. I think like they do. I can use that against her. Besides, my family is the greatest threat to her master. She'll focus on me. I can use that." I explained. Her look softened. The next thing I knew, she was hugging me, whispering her thanks. "I think we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The next morning, the common room was buzzing. Quite literally, in fact. It sounded as if the walls themselves were emitting the strange sound. It was as if the castle felt the excitement of the students. making it create the same sound as the students. The other, older students didn't seem bothered. The first years seemed like they did not notice it.

"It's the castle's magic." I heard a voice come from behind me.  
"Why can't the others hear it? Or do they just ignore it?" I questioned, recognising the velvet smooth voice.  
"They can't hear it. Only strong wizards or magical creatures can hear it. So, which are you?" Kira asked back. I turned to face her, my eyes being drawn to her dark crimson ones.  
"I could ask you the very same thing." I shot back. I believed she was a vampire, or something like one. I knew she wasn't entirely human.  
"Maybe I'm just a powerful witch. I'll let you figure out what I am. In return, I'll do the same with you." After saying that, she was gone.

"Who was that?" I heard my pink-haired friend ask from next to me.  
"That, Tonks, is a mystery. Come on, we have to get to breakfast. I'm famished." I stated. As if it could understand my words, Tonk's stomach growled. She grinned at that and started going to the hall.

Breakfast was rather uneventful. I remembered to ask for water, not wanting to mistakenly dring the foul orange liquid. I was aware of most that came and went, noticing that a cerntain crimson eyed girl was absent. It only served to steel the thought of her vampirism.

After breakfast, the first years had Charms. After that, we had Magical Combat and, after lunch, we had an elective class. I was looking forward to the classes, especially Magical Combat. I wanted to see what Tonks' aunt was like.

Charms was on the first floor. Tonks and I took seats in the second row, since there wasn't any room toward the back. We made it just in time. The minutes ticked by, no teacher coming to the class. The door opened once, allowing late students to enter. Among that group, was the vampiric girl. I was surprised at this, since I believed she was an older student.

Halfway through the class, when everyone was chatting, the door burst open. In walked a woman with red hair, sharp eyes and pale skin. "Quiet!" She called out, her voice stern and cold. The students obeyed, seemingly scared.

"My name is Alecto Carrow. Before any of you even think of making some comment, know that I am more skilled than my brother. If you know anything from him, you know to fear me more." She stated as she reached the front of the room. "I am your Charms and Hexes teacher. I am also in charge of the diciplinary action against first years. You'd best be good." She stated with a wicked grin. I heard someone gulp behind me.

"You will be learning a few charms this year, but I would like to focus on hexes, jinxes and curses. Considering you are such a defenseless lot, you'd be smart to learn quickly. I will not let my class fall behind because of one's incompetance. I will be working alongside your Magical Combat professor so you don't learn the same thing twice." She explained.

She continued to explain the class further, informing us that the 'normal' theory was self study and we would only be doing practical work in class. In the first month, we would learn the charms that Hogwarts first years take the whole year to learn. At the end of that, we would write the same exams they take at the end of the year. The rest of the year, we would learn more advanced magic. We wouldn't learn the second year charms, we would learn magic that even Hogwarts fourth years might struggle with.

At the end of class, everyone was exhausted. We had to make a goblet levitate. Those who failed, had to go back after dinner. I was thankful that the classes lasted three hours each. It took me the better part of an hour to master it. I managed to levitate it within ten minutes, then the professor told me to perfect making it move while afloat. It was a bit more challenging, but I managed. About half the class only got it to float a few inches above the table. They all had to go back. Tonks was among those, which annoyed her endlessly.

Magical Combat was held in the Dueling Hall, in the castle's dungeon. The hall was large, nearly as large as the entry hall. The whole student body could fit in there, provided they don't mind bumping shoulders every now and then,

Unlike our previous class, where the chairs were in neat rows with desks, chairs lined one wall. There were no desks or tables. Also unlike our previous class, our rather insane looking proffessor was already there.

When my eyes met hers, I felt a chill run up my spine. Her wild eyes seemed confused for a moment. I must have been as familiar to her as much as she was to me. "Sit down." She said, addressing the entire class. She grinned wickedly, looking us all over after everyone was seated.

Her eyes lingered a bit longer on Tonks and I, as well as on Kira. It was as if she were weighing us all up. Why she did that to Kira and I was beyond me. I looked nothing like a Potter and she wasn't at the feast so it was impossible for her to know who I was.

"Unforgivable curses. You will learn them quickly. There is no defense against them in battle. I will teach you how to identify and avoid them. If I deem you ready and…dark enough, the school has permitted that I teach you how to cast them. Now, I would like to show you what they look like. I would like a volunteer for the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. I already have a victim for the Killing curse. I am allowed to use them, should you volunteer. If no one volunteers, I'll choose one. It would only be illegal if you tell them, which you won't." She informed.

It was quiet for some time. The air was thick with anticipation. "No volunteers? Then how about you?" She asked, pointing towards Tonks. My friend was as pale as a ghost. "I will." I stated a moment later. I wouldn't let this woman harm Tonks. I promised her that much.  
"Good, come forward. What's your name?" She questioned.  
"Demetrius Potter." I answered confidently. Her eyes darkened considerably.  
"Tell me, Potter, which curse would be most effective to use first and why?"  
"Well, proffessor, I believe the Cruciatus curse. The pain would flood the victim's system, which would also make them drop their mental guards, making them more susceptible to the Imperius curse." I answered again. I knew I signed myself up for pain first. It would have been best to get it over with.

The evil grin on Bellatrix's face informed me that she would enjoy it, because I was a Potter. "Very good. You've been studying. Crucio!" She shouted out the curse, there was a blinding red light and pain exploded through me.

The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that I no barely knew where I was. The pain was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of my skin. It felt like I was being skinned and burned, all at the same time. Even though it was clouding my mind, I still had enough sense to not open my mouth and scream. Something told me I would regret doing that.

Then it was gone. I was left panting on the ground. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me so weak. I staggered to my feet, the remnants of the curse making my very soul burn with rage. "Here I thought it would be worse." I stated, giving my own grin. "I thought you've cursed people to insanity. Have you lost your touch?" I asked cheekily. I had heard that from Tonks before the class.

"So, we have a smart one?" Came the cold reply. "Imperio." She stated. Lights drifted about my vision. Then, I felt like I was outside of my body, staring at it's actions.

I felt a haze come over my mind. It cleared moments later. I stared straight at a pink haired girl. I felt a sudden hatred for the girl. 'She tried to curse you.' The thought floated to my head. My wand appeared in my hand. I lifted it and pointed towards the girl.

"Bombarda" Came the incantation. But I lowered my wand at the last second, making the curse hit in front of my pale friend. That's right, she wasn't just a girl. She was my friend. She didn't try to curse me. I spun around, facing my teacher once again. "Nice curse. Too bad you aren't very good at control. I stated. She looked astounded. "Now, how about I try one of those out? See if my magic is strong enough?" I asked. My mind was made up. She almost made me hurt Tonks.

"You're a light child. You won't be able to use these dark curses. They're t00 advanced for a child to cast. Take your best shot, Potter. If you have the guts-" I cut her off, lifting my wand and saying the incantation. She gave her permission, which made it legal.

At first, the torturing curse did nothing. It looked as if Bellatrix were about to laugh. Her mouth opened, when the red light flew from my wand. It exploded into her chest and, instead of laughter, out came a scream. I directed as much anger into the spell as I could. Soon, she was writhing on the floor. I didn't stop.

I felt someone shaking me. I heard a voice call my name. "Demitri, you have to stop this! You're going to kill her! You aren't a dark wizard!" Came Tonk's voice. She sounded upset. I heard her sniffles, letting me know she was crying.  
"Maybe I am." I answered. My actions didn't support my words, as I ended the curse.

I lowered my wand, turning to look at Tonks. I gave her a hug, trying to calm her down. "Shh, I stopped, it's over." I cooed as Bellatrix's screaming subsided. I just kept trying to calm the older girl.

When I heard Bellatrix get up, I turned to face her. I barely had enough time to raise my wand a deadly green spell came towards me. "Avada Kedavra!" I shouted, my own spell rushing towards hers. Our spells collided with an explosion, making both Tonks and I fall back. My head struck stone. Stars swam in my vision. I saw Bellatrix stand above me, her wand pointed at my chest. A spell came, then my vision went black. 


	5. Answers, or more questions?

Have you ever wondered what it felt like to die?

It was cold. It was lonely. You felt nothing. You were just numb. Nothing mattered. No one was there. You couldn't remember what had brought you to the emptiness, only that you were there.

The darkness stretched in all directions. It took away all that you are, were, ever will be. It consumed you. Then it felt like it was inside you, coming out of every pore. It felt like it tainted your soul until only the bleak, black hole remained.

It was hopeless. You knew that you would never escape. You knew that nobody was coming to save you. Nobody could. You would spend eternity in the emptiness, driving yourself crazy. You know you would grow bored, even in that insanity.

Your soul was gone. Your memories were gone. You were gone. Yet, your body, your mind and, however tainted, your soul remained. Your personality was stripped away. You just existed.

Then came the pain. It was worse than a Cruciatus curse. It exploded from within. Where the darkness touched, pain existed. Then came the searing heat. This came from the outside. It burned hotter than any fire that existed on the physical pain. It felt as if the skin was melting from the muscle, then the mucle from the bone. Finally, bones dried, cracked, broke. Then even they were gone.

I was screaming. I tried to sit up, move, anything to rid myself of the pain. I could barely move, being restrained to some kind of a surface. No, it was a bed. I was in a bed. My eyes shot open, letting blinding white light scorch my eyes. I snapped them shut, opening them slowly, gradually. I breathed in, smelling the foul scent of antiseptic.

I felt panic overtake my form. Last time I smelled that was from a time when I was alone. It was when I was small, so small and weak. I was hurt, yet they only made it worse. The memories were not pleasant. I needed to leave. My wand wasn't with me, which alarmed me further.

They wanted to keep me here. Hurt me again. I let out another scream. This one seemed to tingle with magic. I let out another wail. Things in the room started flying around. The door on the far side was shaking. My bed was being ripped apart.

The wails continued. Whatever I was doing, I had no control over. It was freeing me, so I didn't even try to control it anymore. Soon, my binds were ripped to shreds from the magic. I jumped up, moving my way to the still standing door. 'Alohamora' drifted through my head. It would have worked, if I had my wand. I tried pulling at the door, but before my hand even touched it, the spell jumped from my fingertips and the door swung open.

Voices. There were voices. As soon as I set foot outside, they were silenced. "He's awake!" "He should be in bed!" "What did he do?!" "He's not human!" The shouts started as something happy, but soon turned to fear and anger. None of them were familliar. A blur of pink seemed like something, making a blurry memory come to mind. Before it could fully form, a curse hit me in the chest. I staggered back a bit, feeling the anger bubble from within my chest.

I screamed. Not in pain, or fear, but anger. Magic filled the room, seeming to ooze from me. It wrapped around everything in it's vicinity. It started hurting them, making them scream. One scream stood out. The scream of a pink haired girl. I called my magic back, approaching the girl.

Her face was stained with tears. "W-why?" Came the pathetic voice. The question confused me. I didn't know why. I knew I had to be free, I knew these people tried to hurt me. I didn't know much else.  
"I don't know. Who are you? Who am I?" I asked. The lack of knowledge frustrated me. The girl's eyes widened in shock.  
"You're Demetrius. I'm Tonks. I'm your best friend, and I'm sorry." Before I could ask her why she was sorry, I felt her wand press against me.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stuttered a spell. I couldn't block it. It hurt me. She hurt me. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. Then, the others got up. As one, they all cursed me, making my vision go black.

I woke up in my bed, in my dorm. Beside my bed, was a worried looking Tonks. She had been crying. "Tonks, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, moving my aching limbs to wipe away a few stray tears. She moved away a bit. "Did Bellatrix hurt you after class? Are you okay?" I asked, moving to sit upright.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice filled with pain.  
"Tell you what? Tonks, what's going on?" I asked. Things were starting to confuse me.

I felt a sharp pain in my head. Then came a pain in my chest. I grunted, opting to feel my head first. It didn't feel like it was harmed. That pain subsided quickly. The pain in my chest only got worse. When I looked down I knew why.

There was a bloody bandage wrapped around my chest. I moved to remove it, which only made the pain worse. I looked at Tonks. "What-?'  
"I'm so sorry. You were killing them. I had to stop you." She said, fresh tears running down her face. "Madame!" She screamed, moving to the door. A moment later, a healing witch appeared in the room. "Oh no, dear. This isn't good. Not good at all. We have to get you to the infirmary." She stated.

I felt the sharp pain in my head again as she mentioned it. It was like something was trying to claw it's way to the surface. The next thing I knew, I was floating into the infirmary. My nose burned at the smell of the place, the pain in my head intensifying.

Then I was on a bed, the witch removing the bandage. I saw the large gash, then looked to Tonks. She was as stunned and scared as I was. I looked back at my chest as the witch started casting varius healing spells. "This isn't good. Your body is rejecting my magic." She stated under her breath. Next, she tried applying pultices and potions, which didn't seem to have the effect she was hoping for. The bleeding stopped, which I thought was a good thing.

"You'll have to stay here tonight for observation." The witch informed, wrapping a fresh bandage around my wound. "Try to get some rest. Miss Tonks, come with me." She commanded before either of us could say anything. She exited the room, Tonks following in tow.

"He doesn't seem to remember anything, Professor. I don't think he knows what he is, or who he is." I heard a hushed whisper, which belonged to the healer.  
"I think it would be best for him not to know. Most only get their power at thirteen, when they hit puberty. Hopefully, there won't be another incident until then." Came the voice of the headmaster, which was also quiet. "Since when do things ever happen as they should?" The nurse challenged. The headmaster sighed.  
"Unfortunately, hardly ever. I think that, for the time being, young Nymphadora must stay close to him. He reacted well to her before, which means he will again." The eldest among them replied.  
"Don't I get a say in this? He hurt me, and then I nearly killed him." She said, sounding outraged.  
"Unfortunately, you're the only one suited. Unless, of course, you want young miss Kira to accompany him from now on." "No! I mean, no, that won't be needed. I'll stay with him." She shouted the first part, then whispered the second. It seemed like she didn't like Kira if that's how she reacted.  
"Good. Now I think you should go back before he gets suspicious." With that, the headmaster ended it.

Moments later, Tonks entered. "Care to explain what happened?" I questioned. They were talking about me within earshot. They were talking as if I were dangerous. "We were training after you and Bellatrix fought. You were upset that she beat you. Things got heated, you said something and I hit you with a cutting curse. That's why you're so hurt. I was stupid." She explained. I didn't believe it all. There was something she wasn't telling me.  
"Are you okay, at least? I didn't hurt you or anything?" I asked, not wanting to press her and risk driving her away. I didn't want to be alone here.  
"I'm fine, Demetri. I was afraid for you, not for myself." She said with a small laugh.

After that, things started looking up. She started going back to normal, making me laugh, then apologizing since it hurt my chest whenever I did. Soon, however, she had to leave. The nurse refused to let her stay, despite what the headmaster said. I was adviced to sleep. Reluctantly, I obeyed.

Waking up in the middle of the night was never a good thing, especially if you fell asleep in such an unnerving place and waking up to a shadow standing over you. I felt a hand over my mouth, probably to keep me from screaming or casting a spell. When my eyes adjusted, I was looking into crimson eyes. I knew one person with those eyes, and I didn't trust her. I relaxed nonetheless, just so she would remove her hand.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" I asked, my voice barely audible. "Shh." She coed. "You're like me. Let me heal you."

I didn't know what was happening after that. She was kissing me, only not quite. It started just about the same, then she pulled away. It looked as if she were pulling my soul out. Then, the effect reversed. The white mist started moving into me agape mouth. I felt my chest piece itself together. It was all confusing. It was a rush.

"What?" I started.  
"Ask no questions, hear no lies. Get too close to this flame, and you'll get burned." She teased.  
"What if that's exactly what I want? Beautiful lies mixed with ugly truths. A flame to fuel my self-destructive flame." I countered.  
"Listen to your mind, not your body. Only if both yearn for answers, you should find me. Only when you realise what you are." She stated. Then she was gone.

I laid awake for hours after that, barely falling asleep when they came to wake me. Let's just say they were astonished at my recovery. They believed it was a delayed reaction to the potions. I knew the truth, but I doubted they would believe that a kiss healed me.

Apparently, it was the third day of school. I missed two required classes and two elective classes. Now, I had missed my first Transfiguration and Potions class, as well as my first Ancient Runes and Dark Arts class. Apparently, I only missed lectures on the classes. It also sounded like the Dark Arts professor didnt even show up.

Today, I had the other classes that haven't been introduced yet. I had Flora and Fauna after breakfast and after lunch I had Dragons. I had a free period today, which I would spend trying to find answers. I had yet to search for Kira, as Tonks hasn't left my side since I was released. She really took what the headmaster said to heart.

I love Tonks. She's like a sister to me, like Rose is. But she was getting a bit annoying. She talked too much. She drew my attention from the entire room each time she saw my eyes scan the room. She seemed so insecure about it all, about Kira. For a while, I believed that she knew what had happened, but then, how could she? Only Kira and I were there.

When we finally got to class, I was relieved. She was explaining how a metamorphmagus changed their bodies. She talked about the muscles, the bone structures, everything. It was slightly disturbing when she explained how, on occasion, the very bones break before rearranging itself.

The class itself was nothing special. The professor was a man named Silvanus Kettleburn. He was a former Hogwarts student and professor. He got tired of getting probation at Hogwarts, so when the position here opened he jumped. He hasn't had one probation here, since this school was so much different.

The most exciting thing about the class was he told us about vampires. The most interesting thing that happened throughout the whole period in itself, was Kira. She came to sit in front of Tonks and I. She also smiled at me. The fact that she never even flinched when the professor demonstrated several ways to repel them. It all but demolished my thoughts of her being a vampire.

When class ended, Tonks had to run to her next class or she'd be late. I took my time, as did Kira. I went to the professor, while she went outside. I knew she was out there, listening. Her curiosity rivaled even mine.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I said, making the older man turn to face me.  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Well, sir, I'm curious. What would happen if a creature, such as a vampire or an aswang per se, were to reproduce with a witch or wizard?" I asked.  
"Well, it all depends on the magical creature and whether the creature half or the wizard half is more dominant. You see, if a Veela and a wizard were to have children, the offspring would most likely be female. Their Veela genes would be active through their entire life, but would grow from the age of thirteen until the child is nineteen. Those skills they had before that time would grow stronger, and they would need to learn how to control it." He explained.  
"What happens if the genes remain dormant until puberty? What's different with them?" "If that's the case, then the child would be dangerous. They would need to learn through their entire life about what they are and, when their powers awakened, how to control them. If it were like an aswang, then the child would have to have someone like them to guide them. If they had no knowledge of their powers and had no one to guide them, it could result in a fight between the human half and the creature half. Certain things could cause the creature to gain control, such as high stress situations. When such a creature exists, and they have no one to guide them, they are too dangerous. They could cause mass destruction, killing witches and wizards without knowing what they were doing. If the child goes unchecked and untrained, then specialists are called in to try to help it. If that fails, which it usually does, the child is subjected to Blood or Soul magic. It destroys the child's magic, which prevents the creature from continuing to fight the human side. The child is then subjected to years of recovery , but they can live. Without magic, but they can live."

"Sir, what of the wizard part? Can the creature half strengthen the hybrid's magic? Wouldn't it be cruel to strip their magic away?"  
"Yes, yes, the wizard part would be stronger. You see, creatures normally have larger magical cores than wizards and witches. Some of them even have a direct connection to the world's magic reserves. Others get their magic from preying on their victims, much like the Demetors do. Depending on the other half of their species, their reserves would be larger. The magic within them is also different. It could react better to some spells, while rejecting others. The wizard would be able to overpower his creature part, learning how to cast the spell at the average wizard level. It wouldn't be as strong as the spells aligned with the creature, but it would still work."  
"So, say a dark creature and a wizard have a child. That child would be able to learn virtually, but the dark magic would be easier and more powerful?" I asked.  
"Well, yes and no. The child would be able to learn any spell, yes, but only when he is at the proper skill level. For a dark creature, the dark spells would come easier several years before a normal wizard of that age would be able to use the spell. Light spells would develop at a normal rate, maybe slightly slower. It would be more difficult and would take longer to learn, but it is possible."  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but which creatures would intensify the wizard's magic but only after puberty?"  
"Well, there are several. I could make you a list. I'll send it to you by owl." He replied.  
"Thank you, sir. I'd best be off." I stated. He merely nodded, then shooed me away.

When I finally got outside, Kira was waiting for me, as I predicted. She said nothing, staying by my side as we walked towards the castle. We nearly reached it when she broke the thick silence. "The old man knows what he's talking about." She stated, glancing at me.  
"Sure sounds like it. It's interesting, learning of the creature-wizard hybrids. Tell me, are you a hybrid or are you a full creature?" I asked.  
"I'm neither. I'm quarter witch, three quarters creature. My magic manifests like those of a witch and a creature. I got my powers at a young age, which was unusual considering they should have awakened at puberty like the professor said. I got my witch magic at the same time. I'm strange by all standards."  
"Obviously. You might have saved my life. You do something like that yet you refuse to let me know what you are. You refuse to get too close." I countered.  
"Because it's safer that way. You're an early bloomer, and considering how little you know that's dangerous. My powers are only at a fraction of the strength it would grow to, yet it is nothing compared to yours. Should your abilities affect mine, the results would be catastrophic." She explained. "Don't try to get too close until you know what you are. Keep your distance until then."

I couldn't object as she walked away. I had no reason to stop her. She wouldn't tell me anything. Instead, I went to the library in the castle. I spent hours there, missing lunch even. When it was time to go to class again, I didn't know anything more about the creature hybrids than before. I couldn't even get books on Blood Mages or Soul Mages, since I was only a first year and had no teacher's reccomendation.

I made my way to the southeast of the grounds, where dragon training was to take place. Dragomir was already here, having gone this morning already. I was looking forward to this class. I would be one of few able to talk to the dragons, which gave me the upperhand.

That's what I thought, until fireballs came flying at me. 


End file.
